Carlisle à tout prix
by Bunny and Cloud
Summary: Carlisle, Dieu: Un coctail explosif ! Genre : Humour C'est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgent svp Cette fiction est née d'un grand délire, excusez moi si vous trouvez ça trop... exagéré
1. En compagnie de mon canard

Ah le canard ! Un des plus grands mystères de la vie. Pourquoi est-il jaune ? Pourquoi en plastique ? Tant de mystère pour un si petit être… Méditant depuis bientôt une heure sur ce qu'on appelle plus communément « Le canard de bain », je pris l'objet en question, le retourna dans tous les sens, afin de résoudre ce mystère.

- Made in China…

Je soupirai, abandonnant le gallinacé qui se dirigeait maintenant vers le robinet de la baignoire qui coulait encore. Le jet du robinet le fît changer de direction. Il se balançait maintenant d'avant en arrière. Ses yeux me fixaient. Son sourire s'exagérait de plus en plus, comme s'il me narguait.

La colère me prit. Un minuscule petit canard jaune qui se rit de moi ! Et puis quoi encore !

- C'est bien toi le plus lamentable de nous deux ! Tu n'es qu'en plastique !

Je sortis brusquement mon pied de l'eau, et en éjecta l'affreux canard. Il atterrit sur le sol de la salle de bain, la tête de la première.

- Ah ah ! Tu fais moins le malin là !

Je le fixai à présent, triomphant de ma victoire. … Soudain, une immense brèche fendit le mur de la salle de bain, laissant apparaître un rayon de lumière aveuglant. Je fus pris d'une panique incontrôlable, croyant à un séisme dévastateur. Une voix lointaine, provenant de l'ouverture, parvint jusqu'à moi :

- Carlisle… Carlisle…

L'effroi me figeai sur place, je me sentis défaillir… La faille s'agrandissait toujours, l'intense lumière devenait insupportable.

Je finis par m'évanouir…


	2. Rencontre

Blanc… Blanc comme la pureté… Blanc comme l'amour… Mais surtout… Blanc comme la lumière, qui éclairait les restes de la salle de bain.D'où provenait cette lumière, impossible de le dire. Ces éclats, plus blancs que la lumière du soleil, semblaient provenir de la voûte céleste… Etait-ce possible ? Aucun être vivant au monde n'avait encore jamais vu cette lumière céleste, celle de Dieu…Mais alors, étais-je au paradis ? A ma plus grande surprise, quelque chose se matérialisa devant moi. Puis, une silhouette apparut. C'était un homme, tout de blanc vêtu, les cheveux immaculés de la même couleur…

J'étais en face de Dieu…

- Bienvenue à toi Carlisle.

- Vous… Vous êtes Dieu !

Le vieil homme esquissa un sourire.

- De quel Dieu parles tu ?

- Et bien Dieu, créateur du monde, et des hommes !

Il se mit à rire.

- Je comprends ce que tu cherches à me dire. Seulement, il faut que tu saches que chaque Dieu, que prie chaque homme existe. Bouddha, Yahvé, Vishnu, Shiva, Ganesh, Zhurong, Huang Di, Zeus, Fujin, Yemanja…Mais tu ne peux voir que le Dieu auquel tu croies.

J'en restai sans voix. Moi, Carlisle, je parlais avec Dieu.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Je rêve, c'est bien ça !

L'homme se rapprocha de moi. Je ne vis rien venir. Il leva lentement sa main au-dessus de ma tête, et il me mit une baffe des plus…célestes… J'étais bien conscient…

- Vous êtes trop bon, dis-je avec ironie.

Un léger vent me fis frissonner… Soudain, je me souvins de ma situation avant d'arriver ici. J'étais dans mon bain…À poil ! Je poussai un petit cri, digne d'une femme en sous vêtements lorsqu'on ouvre sa cabine d'essayage.

- Oh pardon ! J'avais oublié !

Il claqua des doigts, et une feuille d'arbre apparut alors, pour dissimuler mes parties génitales.

- Subtil…

- Carlisle, je t'ai appelé ici pour que tu m'aides à veiller au bon fonctionnement de la vie.

- Le fonctionnement de la vie ? Je ne vous suis pas…

- Vois tu, chaque étape de la vie est contrôlée par tous les Dieux, mais aussi par des aides extérieures. Il existe trois phases dans la vie : la naissance, l'amour, et la mort. Les personnes censées s'occuper de la 2ème phase sont… comment dire… indisponibles.

- Les Cupidons ?

- Oui, c'est ça… répondit-il, très gêné. Il me faut donc un homme sain de corps et d'esprit comme toi pour nous aider.

Je me souvins de la méditation sur mon canard qui vira au drame. Je ne me sentais pas si sain que ça. Et ridicule, par dessus tout.

Dire que Dieu a eu l'idée de m'appeler à ce moment là…

- Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas ce que vous faisiez à cet instant…

J'avais oublié : Dieu est en tout homme ; Dieu lit donc dans les pensées…

- Pour ce qui est du canard…Je ferme les yeux sur cette affaire.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. (Très amical comme Dieu xD).

- Les Cupidons ont fait de pires actes que toi, Carlisle. Ces petits êtres ne sont pas très… futés, si je puis dire. Leur rôle est de semer de la poudre d'or sur chacune des personnes sur le point de tomber amoureuses. Seulement… les Cupidons ne la semaient pas, ils la …

Il se mit à renifler en retroussant le nez…

- Oh je vois… dis-je avec dégoût.

- Le pire c'est qu'ils ont pris exemple sur des êtres humains. Ils ont pris ce qu'ils avaient sous la main… La poudre les a pratiquement réduit à l'état de légume. Il n'en reste plus… C'est pourquoi je t'ai appelé.

- Pour que je les soigne ?

- Non, non, ils sont en cures de désintoxication.

Il soupira.

- J'en suis arrivé à créer un hôpital… Aux cieux, l'endroit le plus sain qui puisse exister… J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant avec des cons comme des manches à balai ?!

Il s'excusa aussitôt, expliquant que la situation était déplorable.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour veiller sur l'amour, le temps que nous autres, fabriquons la poudre des sentiments. Pour t'aider, tu seras doté d'ailes, d'un arc et de flèches, qui étaient autrefois la méthode traditionnelle. Mais comme ces anges n'arrivaient pas à viser droit… On a dû innover. S'il t'est impossible à toi aussi de tirer à l'arc, tu as carte blanche. Je suis sûr qu'un homme d'une telle grandeur saura trouver une issue à ce problème.

Flatté de tout ces compliments (c'est Dieu quand même !), je n'avais qu'à accepter cette mission divine pour rétablir l'ordre et la paix sur Gottam City. Vite Robin, tous à la Batmobile ! (Oups ! Je confonds avec Batman…)

J'étais tout simplement fier de servir le bon Dieu.

- Quand est-ce que je commence mon céleste devoir ?

- Dès maintenant !

Puis il claqua des doigts. Je ne sentis plus le sol sous mes pieds, je tombais ! La vitesse à laquelle j'allais m'empêchait de fermer la bouche. Je croyais qu'elle allait s'agrandir, tant la vitesse était importante. Si bien qu'au lieu d'hurler le légendaire cri désespéré :

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! Je criais : !!!

J'allais mourir d'une manière si ridicule, que je m'imaginais déjà les générations futures se moquer du triste sort de leur aïeul.

Une voix intérieure me ramena soudain à la réalité :

- N'oublie pas, tu es un ange…

Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Mais… comment ? Je ne les possédais pas encore ces ailes…

- Il suffit d'y croire, murmura ma conscience.

Je fermai les yeux, pensant très fort à ces ailes, seul objet qui pouvait me sauver de la terrible chute. Je les sentais se matérialiser sur mes omoplates, mais elles ne se développaient pas assez vite ; je pouvais déjà voir le toit des immeubles ! Plus vite ! Plus vite ! La panique me reprit. J'avais l'impression de me désintégrer comme les satellites qui s'écrasent dans l'atmosphère. Mes ailes n'étaient pas encore prêtes à voler.

Plus qu'une centaine de mètres avant l'impact…

Cinquante mètres…

Vingt mètres…

Dix mètres…


	3. Leçon de vol

- Et bien ! C'était limite !

J'avais atterri dans une immense main, celle, encore une fois, de Dieu.

- Il faudrait que tu t 'entraînes.

Je regardai autour de moi, pour voir si personne n'avait vu mon incroyable chute depuis les cieux. Un groupe d'enfants me fixaient, bouche bée.

- Euh… Je crois qu'on nous observe…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne me voient pas.

- D'accord… Oui vous avez raison. Je suis juste en train de flotter dans les airs, et toujours à poil !

- A moitié nu, nuance répondit-il, l'air tranquille.

J'entendis un claquement de doigts, et une longue tunique blanche apparut devant moi.

- Merci infiniment, je vous dois la vie.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, Carlisle. Je te souhaite bonne chance.

Je me rappelai d'une question qui me trottait dans la tête :

- Au fait, comment fait-on pour trouver une personne amoureuse ?

Une voix en écho me répondit :

- Aie confiance en ton cœur…

La main disparut, me laissant tomber. Je fis à nouveau une chute, de quelques centimètres, encore plus ridicule cette fois-ci.

Je jetai un regard derrière moi. Les enfants me regardaient toujours, littéralement sidérés par l'étrange scène. Je me relevai gêné, et m'approchai d'eux.

- Ce n'est rien, vous n'avez rien vu, n'est-ce pas les enfants ?

Ils me fixaient toujours, les yeux grands ouverts, comme figés de stupeur. Soudain, un des enfants se mit à crier, et s'enfuit.

Les autres enfants semblaient hésiter. Ils devaient sûrement me prendre pour un fou.

Néanmoins, la scène était assez amusante. Un des enfants avait la bouche grande ouverte, et laissa tomber mollement son chewing-gum… sur ses cheveux…

- D'accord…

Une chose inattendue se produisit. Quelque chose, visiblement accroché sur mes omoplates, déchira le dos de ma tunique…

- Mes ailes !

C'était bien le moment !

Ces quelques secondes d'inattention suffirent à faire disparaître tous les enfants sans que je m'en aperçoive… Ce n'était pas plus mal…

Puisque mes ailes étaient fin prêtes, autant en profiter !

*

* *

Debout sur la plus haute montagne de la plus haute décharge (il faut bien commencer quelque part…), je commençai à maîtriser mes ailes. Le plus dur allait être de survoler la décharge le plus loin et le plus haut possible.

Je reculai de quelques mètres, puis me mis à courir le plus vite possible.

- Bonzaiii !!! !!! !!!

Je fixai le soleil, en signe de repère, pour être sûr de ne pas atterrir dans ces gros tas d'ordures qui sentaient le putois en décomposition.

Malheureusement, regarder le ciel n'avait rien de bon. Quelques secondes avant de sauter dans les airs, un objet poisseux et gluant me fit perdre l'équilibre, et me précipita droit dans des sacs poubelles. J'atterris une fois encore dans une position des plus gracieuses…

Enfoncée jusqu'aux oreilles, ma tête était immergée dans un sac poubelle qui contenait une substance liquide, une substance douteuse…

J'avais donc atterri la tête la première, mais aussi sur les genoux. J'étais donc dans une position… singulière, où le sommet de mon corps n'est autre que… mon postérieur…

- Charmant ! La tête dans la merde et le cul dans les étoiles ! criais-je indigné, la tête toujours immergée sur le sac poubelle qui ondulait à chaque mouvement que je faisais.

Après quelques secondes d'égarement, ou plutôt une longue hystérie incontrôlable, je me mis à grimper pour la seconde fois le mont SINAÏ, le mont que j'appelai gros tas de merde auparavant, espérant que Dieu m'accorderait le pouvoir de voler.

- Aller Lilisle, tu peux le faire !

Je pris mon élan pour la seconde fois, plus sûr que jamais. Rien n'avait l'air de freiner ma course. La confiance m'envahit entièrement.

Je sautai…

Quelque chose de magique se produisit. J'avais l'impression de marcher, sans la force gravitationnelle… Voler quoi ! C'était dingue, fou, merveilleux !

- Je suis le roi du monde !

Je sentais le vent me caresser la peau. Je me sentais invincible, au-dessus de tout, moi, Carlisle, l'ange descendu des cieux…

Je fermai les yeux, laissant mon instinct me guider.

Mauvais choix. Très mauvais d'ailleurs. Ayant pris de la vitesse, haut, très haut, au-dessus des nuages, je me laissai tomber. Vite. Très vite…

« BOUM !!! »

Je m'étais écrasé le nez contre une surface plus que dure, et avais atterri (encore une fois…) dans la décharge. Je m'étais tout simplement explosé la tête contre un poteau électrique…

C'était tout pour aujourd'hui !


End file.
